A despedida
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Eu poderia morrer cada dia suportando aquela dor. Apenas não conseguia dizer: Adeus!


**A despedida**

As lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face e a minha vontade era apenas de chorar. Chorar com ela. Acompanhar as suas lágrimas numa valsa silenciosa, expressando toda a dor que me atacava e que aquele momento trazia. Eu queria dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu ficaria ali sempre e que ela não precisava de sofrer com isto. Mas eu não iria mentir, não a ela. Não àquela que me prendera ao amor, e me subjugara agora a esta dor que eu não conseguia controlar. Eu tinha errado. Nós tínhamos errado. Sempre soubemos que este seria um momento inevitável mas preferimos adiá-lo e aproveitar os doces momentos de ilusão que nos foram concedidos. Esquece-mos que a cada momento que passava, as nossas almas se ligavam cada vez mais… e que agora separá-las, custava demasiado. Eu sentia-me a sangrar por dentro, como se uma mão me apertasse o coração. Todo o mundo parecia em guerra, não importava a paz que existisse. Neste momento tudo parecia escuro, frio, doloroso demais para eu conseguir suportar…

- Rose…

Eu sussurrei o nome dela mas ela não levantou o rosto. Manteve-o em baixo, olhando o chão num gesto de orgulho desnecessário. Eu conhecera o seu lado. O lado que ninguém antes tinha conhecido de Rose Weasley. Porque na verdade, aquela jovem de 17 anos, que transpirava força e coragem, nunca fora o que eu julgara. Eu julguei errado aquilo que ela era. Julguei-a pelos ideais que me foram dados a conhecer. E quando a vi… eu odiei-a. Odiei o seu nome tão respeitado, odiei a sua família que levara a minha ao fundo, odiei-a e ela. Os seus cabelos ruivos ondulados, os olhos azuis-claros como a água, a pele branca como as margaridas na primavera…

Rose era perfeita. Perfeita como eu desejava ser. Por isso é que eu a odiei. Odiei-a mais do que a força humana podia pensar. E com tanto ódio impregnado em mim quase me esqueci de ver o quanto a amava. Eu não me lembro como tudo começou. Se foi com as discussões, com os feitiços, com as detenções… sei que simplesmente se foi apoderando de mim, prendendo-me a ela, viciando-me na flor pura que eu descobri em Rose. Na minha pequena Rose.

Levantei o seu rosto delicadamente colocando a minha mão por debaixo do seu queixo. Os olhos vidrados de lágrimas e o rosto molhado e amargurando quebraram-me o coração como se mil maldições o tivessem atacado. A sua dor era tão real como a minha. Mas eu não sentia apenas aquela que me corria nas veias, eu conseguia sentir a dela. Sentir o seu sofrer…

Eu queria dizer algo. Queria dizer-lhe que tudo iria ficar bem. Que um dia a dor acabaria e que ela iria encontrar alguém perfeito para ela. Alguém que não fosse um Malfoy… Eu poderia ter falado dos quatro anos que passámos juntos em segredo, nos corredores escondidos da escola. Quatro anos de pura magia, em que o nosso amor era a única coisa que nos impelia a viver. Escondemo-nos de todos e de tudo, e vivemos cada dia como se fosse o último. E agora, agora que a adolescência não pode mais ser vivida, que o verdadeiro mundo lá fora nos chama… o adeus bateu-nos á porta. Sabemos que teremos uma nova vida, um trabalho e pessoas que nos vão rodear. Não haverá tempo para encontros secretos ou vidas paralelas e o único escape seria a verdade. A verdade que ninguém aceitaria, que nos deixaria sozinhos, que nos afastaria de todos os outros que amamos… E mesmo que fossemos fortes, que tivéssemos coragem para lutar, o que seria de nós? Para que casa iríamos se discutíssemos, para onde iríamos quando quiséssemos chorar e não estivéssemos lá? Com quem partilharíamos os nossos momentos felizes, se ninguém aceita que possamos sequer existir?

Talvez isto seja o melhor, porque eu não suportaria afastar-te de quem tu amas, apesar de ver a dor que te traz afastares-te de mim.

Mas eu sei que esta dor passará. Que o mundo não será cruel para um anjo como tu. E eu irei sobreviver. Lutar cada dia para viver sem ti ao meu lado. Lembrarei os momentos que vivemos e chorarei nas noites em que a solidão me atraiçoar.

Posso sacrificar-me a sofrer, mas não me peças para te esquecer.

Porque eu irei sempre recordar-te. Eu irei sempre procurar o fogo dos teus cabelos entre a multidão. Irei procurar eternamente o azul dos teus olhos em cada olhar que a minha vista perscrutar.

Não importará nunca quantos anos vão passar. Nem mesmo que um dia me esqueças. Apenas não penses que te esqueci, se um dia te parecer feliz. A felicidade que um dia possa transparecer nunca será verdadeira, não enquanto a minha vida for o mar de solidão que eu sei que irá ser sem ti.

- Amo-te.

Não irei dizer adeus. Não tenho simplesmente forças para isso. Os meus braços tremem enquanto envolvem o teu corpo e oiço as tuas últimas lágrimas de encontro ao meu ombro.

Encosto os meus lábios aos teus e deixo o momento passar, enquanto os segundos se transformam e os minutos me proíbem de ali ficar para sempre.

A primeira lágrima cai pelo meu rosto quando a ultima se apaga em ti.

E lentamente afasto-me do calor do teu corpo. Sinto o frio atacar-me como espadas nas minhas entranhas e os dedos amolecerem sem a força dos teus para os deixar firmes. Os lábios anteriormente doces dos teus beijos, salgam ao contacto com as minhas lágrimas e o coração que outrora batia por ti, pareceu parar.

É com força e com uma coragem, que sei que apenas tu me dás, que viro as costas. Ando sabendo que continuas ali e embora o meu corpo me diga para voltar atrás e correr de volta a ti, eu sei que não devo. Que para o teu bem, eu devo continuar. Não importa o quanto custe, um Malfoy nasceu destinado a sofrer. Eu acatarei com a minha dor por quantos anos passarem por mim. Não me importo de assistir á tua felicidade, de um dia te ver feliz com outro…

Eu nunca estarei sozinho, enquanto a lembrança do nosso amor, viver dentro de mim…

**FIM**

_Espero que tenham gostado da fic… Esta fic é para todos os que viveram um grande amor e nunca serão capazes de o esquecer…_

_Beijões_

_DanielaMPotter_


End file.
